amour obscur
by ellyssa.cournoyer
Summary: histoire sur l'amour de Végéta/Bulma
1. Chapter 1

_(Note de l'auteur) Bonjour,_

 _Pour commencer je voulais vous aviser que cela est ma première fic. Après avoir lu plusieurs histoires j'avais envie de m'imaginer ce à quoi la relation de Vegeta et bulma pouvait ressembler. Je dois tout de même vous avertir que bien que j'apprécie l'oeuvre_ _d'Akira Toriyama je ne suis pas une fine connaisseuse il se peut donc qu'il y ai quelques erreurs de glisser ici et la. De plus malheureusement je suis une horreur en matière d'orthographe en espérant ne pas faire trop d'erreur :( c'est ma bête noire._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

chapitre 1

Bulma s'éveilla tôt ce matin la. Les premiers rayons du soleil baignait sa chambre d'une faible lueur. Elle s'étira de tout son long et sortit timidement un pied de sous l'édredon ahhh qu'elle aurait payé cher pour quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait affronter la réalité ce qui voulait dire en l'occurrence de s'occuper d'une ordre d'extraterrestre qui l'attendait en bas. Elle n'avait pas envie mais, c'était elle qui leur avait proposé l'asile suite a la destruction de leur planète, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'assumer sa décision et d'honorer sa réputation.

Leur planète détruite, ils s'étaient retrouvés sans logis. les pauvres pensa-t-elle cela devait être affreux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sa luxueuse demeure, ses vêtements griffés ainsi que ses centaines de paires de souliers. Qu'aurait-elle fait à leur place ? si tout ce qu'elle possédait s'était fait détruire en quelques secondes.

Imaginer son précieux laboratoire détruit, toute ses inventions. Juste a y penser et son coeur se retournait.

tout en préparant sa douche bulma se mit à penser à ce qui lavait piquer de proposer sa demeure pour les trois prochaines année. bien sûr elle était gentille et de nature altruiste mais c'était avant tout sa curiosité scientifique qui lavait poussé à les accueillir. Être sur le terrain les observer au quotidien voilà ce qui lavait motivé en plus de la bonne action bien sur ! les nameks avaient bien de la chance d'être tomber sur la famille brief. Tout en pensant à cela elle pénétra dans sa douche le jets brûlant lui faisait un bien fou. Bulma avait toujours apprécié les douches chaudes quelle terminaient toujours par un jet glacé. Cela revigorait le corps et l'esprit comme disait grande mère Brief. Qui plus est cela donnait au cheveux de bulma une brillance à faire pâlir de jalousie Quenchie sa meilleur amie. Sa douche terminé elle enfila rapidement des sous vêtements et se regarda dans la glace. De taille moyenne, ses cheveux bleues et humide descendait dans son dos. Elle adorait sa nouvelle silhouette pensa-t elle en s'observant dans le miroir. Depuis ses aventures avec Songoku et la bande elle était plus musclée plus élancée. Elle regarda son visage, un inconnu lui avait déjà dit que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme et que les siens étaient un livre ouvert elle soupira être belle lui avait ouvert bien des portes et elle avait toujours été fier de son jolis minois, mais depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait lasse. elle avait l'impression d'être arrivé au point ou elle voulait être reconnue pour son esprit. Dans le domaines scientifique bien sûr elle l'était déjà. Elle était même considérée comme une sommité par contre dans sa vie de tous les jours les gens avaient tendance à la sous estimé et la considérée comme une simple ingénue. elle revêtit un short blanc ainsi qu'une camisole assortie. Sa peau était si pâle ! un brin de soleil ne lui ferait pas de tord . Alors qu'elle terminait rapidement de se préparer elle se rembrunit elle avait faillie oublier Vegeta ! lui aussi devait être en bas. Ce satané prince des Saiyans elle aurait bien voulu éviter de l'héberger après tout il avait tué son petit ami mais bon sur le coup elle avait été envahie par les émotions de la victoire et lui avait proposé asile pour être aimable. elle ne s'attendait pas ce qu'il accepte et maintenant elle se retrouvait à héberger un impitoyable mercenaire. Pauvre Yamcha lorsqu'il l'apprendrait ce serait fini de leur couple. non pas que cela lui dérangeait elle pensait à la rupture depuis un bout déjà mais avec la menace de freezer elle n'avait pas trouver le bon moment, pour lui faire part de son intention de le quitter. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle devait faire preuve de respect et d'honnêteté avec lui, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un de fourbe et d'infidèle c'était Yamcha. Non bien qu'elle n'ait pas souhaiter sa mort sa disparition lui permettrait de faire le point avant qu'il le réssuscite. Elle descendit à la cuisine ou sa mère s'activait devant le fourneau, son père fidel a lui même était assis et lisait la dernieres revue scientifique du mois. son chat lili reposait sur ses genoux parfaitement immobile quémandant caresse et attention.

ahh Bulma ma chérie bien dormie? dit sa mère.

oui maman merci

ahh bulma renchérit t elle tu aurais du m'aviser que les Naneuk ne buvait que de l'Eau ! j'ai cuisiner une partie de la nuit et ils ne se nourrissent pas! encore une chance que ce cher vegeta mange pour vingt.

Végéta, elle n'aimait pas le ton que sa mère avait utilisé lorsqu'elle avait dit «ce cher vegeta.» Elle connaissait trop bien sa mère et ce ton ne lui disait rien qui vail.

\- les Namek maman Namek et en parlant de Vegeta ou est il demanda Bulma ?

son père fu le premier à lui répondre «dans la chambre de gravité c'est à croire que les saiyan ne vivent que pour cela.»

-bulma ma chérie, pourquoi cherches-tu si désespérément Végéta? lui dit sa mère une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux

-pour savoir répondit elle

Avant que sa mère ne s'aventure sur le sujet Bulma se leva et se dirigea au jardin en vitesse en empoignant une pomme dans le panier à fruit en gage de déjeuner.

Elle n'eu le temps que de faire deux pas que piccolo atterri près d'elle.

Fait attention Bulma tu joue avec le feu tu dois rester prudente ou tu te brûleras.

il faisait référence au prince qu'elle hébergeait. il lui avait clairement fait savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'elle soit l'hôte du saiyan

-garde toujours les deux yeux sur lui et surtout ne le perd pas de vue et tente de limiter les interactions entre lui et les humains, qui sait ce qu'il manigance.

-ne t'inquiète pas piccolo je serais très prudente il nous a tout de même aider à combattre Freeze **r** et je suis sur qu'il n'est pas si mauvais au fond juste incompris.

\- je ne l'aime pas et ne lui fait pas confiance renchérit Piccolo et il s'envola.

Ma parole pensa Bulma c'est que tout le monde semblait détester vegeta ! il ne semblait pas bien méchant se dit elle. Enfin elle le souhaitait ! Au même moment son père sorti de la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre de gravité

-heu papa ou vas tu ?

elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser au parole de namek

je vais rejoindre Végéta mon coeur, je lui es proposé de lui inventer des robots de combat mais avant de me lancer dans la confection je veux discuter avec lui de ce qu'il a besoin.

Elle eu peur. Les paroles de piccolo lui résonnaient en boucles «limites les interactions avec les humains»

-heu Papa tu as tellement de travaille laisse moi construire ces robots pour Végéta je meure d'envie de le faire et en plus avec la mort de Yamcha je dois me changer les idée.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvres elle avait cette fâcheuse habitude lorsqu'elle devenait un peu trop anxieuse. Heureusement son père ne la remarqua pas. Elle le vit hésiter et redouta qu'il refuse. Elle utilisa alors un argument décisif

de plus je crois qu'il faudrait, avant de se jeter aveuglément dans cette mission, faire une collecte de données et prendre le temps d'observer Végéta. Pour au moins minimum 1 sem si ce n'est pas 2 afin de vraiment répondre à ses besoins. tu ne crois pas ? une genre d'étude de marchée.

Elle savait que son père ne contesterait pas cela elle avait raison, la méthodologie scientifique avant tout. Malheureusement Mr Brief n'avait pas 1 sem a consacrer a Végéta et ses robots. avec capsul corp c'est a peine s'il avait 1 jours à lui. Il souri le regard lasse et lui répondit:

-tu as raison tu fais vraiment preuve de conscience scientifique ma fille

Bulma lui sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre de gravité

-oh et bulma dit son père

elle se retourna

donne du fil à retordre à ce prince je n'aimerais pas qu'il se plaigne que les humains n'arrivent pas à inventer de robot compétent

ne t'inquiète pas papa je ne lui laisserais pas le plaisir de remettre en question le talent des Briefs.

et sans se retourner elle pénétra dans la salle de gravité. Dès qu'elle fut entrée la gravité retomba à 0. Elle avait elle même programmée ce dispositif de sécurité. on n'était jamais trop prudent.

sentant la gravité retomber à 0 Vegeta s'arrêta net agacé de se faire interrompre. De dos à bulma il se retourna lentement et le regard qu'il fixa à la jeune scientifique fi mourir le timide sourire qu'elle lui avait lancé.

que fais tu dans ma salle de gravité humaine hurla t-il !

heu TA salle de gravité ?! c'est MA salle tu veux dire !

mais pour qui se prenait-il de la sermonner ainsi tel une vulgaire fillette ! elle sentit le rouge lui monter au visage et failli exploser ! mais avant qu'elle lui lance une réplique cinglante il lui dit :

-je compte jusqu'à 5 et je repars la gravité. lui répondit-il avec un sourir

-il était fou se dit elle avec horreur ! il bluffait c'était sur !

1 , 2 commença t-il à compter

attend, je suis venue pour...

sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres, il s'était rapproché d'elle . elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur et son souffle chaud contre elle. Les sens en éveil le coeur a Bulma battait la chamade et semblait crier Danger danger ! que fesait-il ?

il se rapprocha encore plus près et murmura a son oreille : 3, 4

«mais tu es malade !» et elle sortie en trombe juste à temps ! non mais quelle connard se dit elle en serrant les points ! elle venait de se faire foutre dehors de sa propre salle de gravité et qui plus es par un homme qu'elle hébergeait. mais pour qui se prenait-il elle fulminait ! «Bulma calme toi » se dit elle a plusieurs reprise en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. peine perdue elle était trop furax et dire qu'elle voulait l'aider ! ARGhhhhh !

elle eu envie de frapper d'évacuer sa fureur de frapper, de détruire. De nature pacifique bulma n'était pas du genre à s'emporter facilement mais ce con avait réussi a la faire entrer dans une colère noire que même Yamcha n'arrivait pas a faire. Elle entra en trombe dans la maison sans aucun regard pour ses parents et la bandes de namek occupé à apprendre à cuisiner. Elle monta les marche fila à sa chambre, enfila ses baskets et partie se défouler Courir. courir pour se calmer, courir pour oublier, courir pour ne plus sentir son souffle dans son cou, courir pour ne plus sentir son regard sur elle.

-non mais quel imbécile pour qui se prenait-il !

ses cheveux fouettait l'air et ses pied claquait contre l'asphalte. Elle s'arrêta et elle hurla de rage.

hurlement qui s'entendit jusque dans la salle de gravité. Vegeta souri ahhh qu'il avait adoré sentir la ki de l'humaine se gonfler de colère il le sentait toujours dailleur bien qu'elle s'éloignait de la maison, sa colère continuait de l'échauder.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer, avec son sourir il avait eu juste un envie de le faire mourrir personne ne souriait au prince de Saiyan !

Il ne s'attendait pas d'en être excité à ce point , et lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle et qu'il l'avait vu aggrandir les yeux de peur il en avait presque jubilé finalement son séjours sur terre ne s'annonçait pas si pénible !

mais quel faible humaine pensa-t-il cette petite altercation lui insuffla un boost d'énergie «aller un 150 push up à 5 de gravité!»

Calmé bulma revint chez eux le soir tombé elle avait couru en jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses jambes. Après une bonne douche et s'être changée elle vint s'asseoir sur la terrasse arrière pour l'attendre. En tant que saiyan elle le savait Végéta aurait bientôt faim alors la il ne pourrait plus s'échapper et s'il fallait qu'elle y passe la nuit elle le ferait ! oh oui on ne se jouait pas de bulma Brief, car aussi belle et intelligente qu'elle était elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule.

heureusement pour elle le Prince ne tarda pas.

Épuisé et affamé le saiyan ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche et d'un bon repas. Il fut surpris en sortant de voir l'humaine assise sur une chaise à l'extérieur les jambes étendue elle était changé et sentait bon c'était un mélange de pluie et d'un autre odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il fut surpris de réaliser que l'odeur de la jeune fille lui fut agréable ce qui était plutôt rare pour un humain . Son Ki bien que toujours en colère semblait s'être un peu calmé. Elle fixait son regard sur lui. ses yeux normalement bleu lançait des éclaires.

-Que veux-tu ? j'imagine que tu m'attendais lui demanda-t-il

Elle inspira avant de fixer son regard dans le siens

-Tu sais, ca na pas besoin d'etre comme ca, tu n'as pas besoin d'agir ainsi avec nous. Aujourd'hui je suis venue te voir pour t'offrir mon aide. Je voulais te proposer de te construire des robots.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. dit-il en s'engouffrant dans la maison.

Attend ! Elle lui pris le bras pour le retenir et ce fut comme si elle l'avait brûler.

La ou son bras reposait une étrange chaleur se propageait à travers sa peau.

lache moi ou je jure que je te tue ! traînée !

Bulma retira son bras aussi vite. lavait-il senti lui aussi ?

-Comme tu veux, mais Goku lui n'a pas rechigné contre mon aide.

ce n'étais pas jouer franc elle n'avait jamais réellement aider goku. biensûr s'il lui avait demander elle l'aurait volontier aider mais il était plus du genre à s'entraîner à sa façon sans demander contrairement à ce rustre de Vegeta qui lui exigeait !

Végéta s'arrêta net ,

-Kakarot ! cette espèce de 3 e classe , tu l'as aidé Pffff !

Il n'haissait pas personnellement kakarot pas plus qu'il ne l'appréciait, pourtant il l'enviait comment avait-il atteint ce niveau qu'il n'aurait jamais dû atteindre peut être que cette terrienne avait la réponse. Curieux Végéta se surprit à vouloir écouter ce que la jeune fille avait à lui proposer.

-J'ai aidé mon père a construire la salle de gravité. Il ma dit que tu voulais qu'il te construise des robot j'ai proposé de le faire à sa place et avant que tu ne proteste renchérit-elle dis-toi que je suis beaucoup plus sadique et remplie de haine envers toi que mon père. Les robots que je vais te construire vont réellement en vouloir à ta vie. Je suis sur qu'avec ça toi aussi tu atteindra le niveau de Super Saiyan. La seule chose que je te demande c'est d'éviter de tuer la terre entière dans tes accès de colère. De plus pour que les robot soit le plus efficace possible tu vas m'aider à les construires je vais les faire spécialement à ton image et assez fort pour te donner une sale correction.

Elle se félicita lorsqu'elle le vit pensé à sa proposition. Elle avait un peu poussé fort mais depuis sa conversation avec Piccolo une peur sourde l'avait envahie elle n'avait pas envie que cette bête extermine la race humaine.

Végéta se mit à penser, la proposition était tentante il devait trouver la façon de devenir un Super Saiyan même si cela impliquait de devoir endurer cette hystérique et son odeur ! Son père lui avait déjà dit que la fin justifiait les moyens, un sourir carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins

-d'accord Bulma j'accepte ton offre mais à une seule condition, on travaille sur mes robots après mes entrainements.

-D'accord lui répondit-elle de toute façons cela lui donnerait du temps pour peaufiner les robots dans le jours.

Et sans un mots de plus le prince tourna les talons et lui lança une réplique derrière son épaule

«ohh et bulma ne te réjouis pas trop vite si tes robots échoue il y a de forte chance que ce soit moi qui te donne une sale correction» et il sortit la laissant seule une lueur décidé dans le regard.

ohh mais on verra bien cher prince qui donnera une leçon à l'autre.

 _Voila si vous aimez laissez moi un reviews et si vous détestez bien vous pouvez bien sur m'en faire part mais de façon constructive et gentille svp je suis sensible haha._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila un autre chapitre merci pour la review_ _Kuro-Sayan_ _j'avais complètement oublié cette fiction et tu ma donné envie de la poursuivre, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en passant je suis mauvaise en orthographe j'ai longtemps hésité à écrire à cause de cela, J'ai plein d'idées mais je déteste me corriger alors soyez indulgents. Aussi lorsque le texte est en italique c'est que ce passage provient des pensées des personnages je trouvais que cela ajoutait de la profondeur …._

 _Eli_

Cette nuit la, Bulma dormit vraiment mal, elle ne cessa de se retourner et de ruminer contre Végeta et ne s'endormit qu'au lever du soleil. Elle se réveilla cernée et maussade.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'habiller, descendit directement a la cuisine en petite nuisette et se traina à la machine à café et sélectionna le mode corsé.

La cuisine nettoyé par les robots domestique rutilait de fond en comble et les électros en inox reflétait l'image de Végéta les bras croisé fixant ses jambes.

\- «Végéta cria t-elle en sursautant et en renversant la moitié de son café sur sa nuisette en se retournant .»

 _eh bien voila manquait plus que ca me voilà quasiment nue avec la moitié de mon café répandue sur ma poitrine,se dit Bulma ._

Toujours adossé au coins de la porte le prince de saiyan semblait amusé de sa maladresse

-«dit moi Bulma , les Terrienne sont-elles aussi démonstrative de leur atouts ou es tu juste une terriennes sans vertue ?»

Bulma baissât les yeux et se rendit compte à son désarroi que le peu de tissu qui recouvrait son opulente poitrine laissait clairement voir que la nature lui avait été généreuse. Elle rougit comme une pivoine : _et merde que fesait-il ici lui , il voulait probablement se montrer supérieur en la ridiculisant pensa-elle. E_ lle se mordit la lèvre et répliqua durement.

-«ahh alors tu n'es pas asexué le macaque moi qui croyais que le sexe opposé t'étais indifférent répliqua t-elle.»

Fière de sa réplique elle se reversat du café et pris une longue gorgé tout en le défiant du regard.

Végéta Fulminait : _Non mais pour qui se prenait t-elle l'insulter de la sorte et qui plus es de porter des vêtements affreusement transparent et outrageusement plongeant. Même du bout de la pièce il devinait la forme de ses seins. Ses jambes paraissait interminable pour la courtesse de son short. Aucune Femelle de son espèce ne s'habillait ainsi._

Héritier du trône Vegeta était courtisé par les plus belles et plus fortes Saiyan de sa planète mais il n'avait que faire du sexe féminin si quelques rare soir il se laissait charmer, ce n'était que pour assouvir un certains besoin et non pas pour prendre femme. D'ailleur, si cette faible créature aurait été sa femme il l'aurait probablement brisé en essayant de la prendre. Elle n'aurait probablement pas survécue a l'Assaut puissante du coup de hanche du célèbre prince. Un demi sourir se dessina sur son visage et il répondit

«A moins que ce soit la raison de ta richesse, dis moi les hommes paies pour coucher avec toi ? » demandat-il fière de sa réplique

Bulma qui s'était rapproché voulu le gifler, mais il intercepta son frêle bras, le tordit derrière son dos et la retourna brusquement.

Accoler contre sa poitrine les yeux et les lèvres serrés Bulma était furieuse. Elle voulut se dégager mais l'étreinte du Saiyan était trop puissante.

 _Il voulait la briser, la détruire cette terrienne au cheveux de la couleur de l'océan. Il la détestait elle et son odeur de pluie et de PRINTEMPS._ Cela le frappa elle sentait la pluie et le printemps mais pas n'importe qu'elle printemps, ceux de sa planète .D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait le prince avait toujours adoré le printemps et ses pluies diluvienne qui rafraichissait la peau brûlante et sanguinolente du guerrier après ses rudes combat. Il inspira profondément pour s'en imprégner et la relâcha.

-« rend toi utile et construit moi donc mes robots au lieu de te pavaner ainsi »

Sans plus attendre Bulma pris ses jambes à son cou et courut jusqu'a dans sa chambre.

Quelle idiote comment avait-elle pu se fourrer dans une situation pareille. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de Végéta partout sur elle et cela l'énervait. Elle prit une douche et se força à se calmer, l'eau lui fesait du bien et l'apaisait. Elle prit son temps pour se savonner et lava ses cheveux deux fois plutôt qu'une espérant ainsi faire disparaître toute trace du prince. Malgré tout lorsqu'elle sortit, elle fut déçu de voir qu'elle n'était pas plus calme. Si une douche ne lui changeait pas les idées la seule qui le pourrait serait sa meilleure amie Quenchie. Elle regarda l'heure, elle avait promit à Végéta de bosser sur son projet de robot ce soir apres son entrainement. Cela lui donnait tout juste le temps de casser la croûte et de prendre un verre ou deux de margarita. Elle sourit et composa le numero de Quenchie.

-«Salut Quen ca te dirait d'aller manger et de prendre un verre j'ai vraiment besoins de décrocher un peu »

-«heu ouain d'accord » répondit immédiatement Quenchie

-«disons 18h je dois être de retour chez moi pour 21 h

-«Pas de problème on se rejoins la bas pour 18h je réserve une table pour deux a l'extérieur ca te vas?»

«Parfait» répondit Bulma tout heureuse d'avoir un moyen de se sortir ce satané prince de la tête. Elle prit son temps pour se préparer et enfila une courte robe noire qui lui seyait à ravir. En jetant un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que sa majestés serait bien outré de la voir habillée ainsi. Elle sorti de sa chambre passa devant celle du prince et colla son oreille pour voir s'il y était mais n'entendit rien. Elle réajusta sa robe et descendit en vitesse pour ne pas être en retard. En bas ses parents écoutaient tranquillement la télévision l'air maussade.

-«Oh que tu es ravissante tu sort ma chérie ?» lui demanda sa mère.

-«Oui maman je vais manger et prendre un verre avec Quenchie »

-« Amuse toi au moins un membre de la famille Brief va s'amuser ce soir Sniffff ! Je n'arrive pas a croire que mes cher Nanak nous on quittés » répondit sa mère en étouffant un sanglot.

-« Namek maman Namek, je sais que cela vous attriste beaucoup toi et papa mais vous saviez que cela était provisoire l'hébergement n'est-ce pas ? »

-«Oui je sais, heureusement qu'il me reste toujours ce cher Végéta, j'adore cuisiner pour lui» répondit-t-elle en laissant échapper un demi sourire.

 _Ahhh la voila reparti avec son ``Cher`` Végéta si elle savait à quel point le guerrier était machiavélique._ pensa Bulma.

Sans laisser le temps a sa mère de déblatérer sur le compte de Végéta, Bulma sortit en vitesse en promettant d'être de retour bientot.

Elle arriva au restaurant pile à l'heure. Le restaurant qui servait de la nourriture et de la boisson était réputé pour les rencontre et pour lâcher son fou. Avec sa terrasse et son décor exotique on se serait cru en voyage. Se faufilant à traver les tables Bulma repéra facilement Son amie. Grande et mince Quenchie abordait fièrement une coupe rose à la garçonne. Si bulma fesait tourner des têtes Quen n'avait rien à lui envier. Elles ne se prenaient jamais la tête pour une question de mec. Les hommes qui s'intéressaient à Quenchie n'intéressait pas Bulma et vis et versa. Qui plus es depuis la mort de Yamcha Bulma n'avait pas expérimenter son Célibat.

C'était une chaude soirée d'été et l'endroit était plein à craquer. Elle se félicita d'avoir réserver et rejoignit la table de Quen

-«Salut Quen» laissa tomber Bulma en prenant place

-«salut Wow bulma tu es superbe, tu dois réellement avoir besoin de te changer les idées pour avoir sorti la blackdress, dis moi ce qui te taraude ainsi » la taquina Quenchie

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre le serveur leur remis deux margarita ainsi que les menus.

-«Tu ne m'en veux pas Bul j'ai pris les devant avec les verres» répondit son amie tout sourire

-«Bien sur que non, si je n'avais pas besoin d'être de retour chez moi il y a longtemps que j'aurais été a mon 2 e verre» rigola Bulma.

-«Tant mieux car si tu voyais les deux beaux étalons qui nous dévisage depuis le bar, le beau brun te reluque tellement le derrière que s'en est obscène» murmura son amie

Bulma se retourna bien entendue et croisa le regard du brun. Elle fut déçue ses cheveux était trop discipliné elle aurait apprécié plus de naturel et de piquant. Elle rougit lorsque instinctivement l'image de Végéta se métamorphosa à son esprit . Le beau brun du penser que le rougissement lui était adressé, car il lui envoya la main et commanda immédiatement une bouteille de champagne a leur table. le serveur tout sourire leur tandis deux flutte

-«Félicitation mesdames vous venez de tirer le gros lots»

Bulma pris le verre et le porta machinalement à ses lèvres tout en adressant un signe de tête aux deux hommes. Pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête, elle voulait s'amuser et se changer les idées. Le champagne coulait à flot, elle était belle et qui plus est elle se fesait draguer par un apollon. Malgré tout elle du se forcer pour entamer la conversation lorsque les deux inconnus vinrent les aborder.

-«Bonsoir mesdames j'espère que vous appréciez le champagne , Je m'appel kil et voici mon ami lance » répondit le blond qui fixait Quen Du regard.

Bulma examina le brun, grand et musclé, bien que nettement moins musclé que vegeta, il était plutôt beau gosse. De plus, il portait des vêtements griffé elle se força à engager la conversation et fut surprise de se rendre compte qu'il lui était fort sympatique. Drôle et divertissant Bulma ne vit pas passer le temps ni la deuxième et ni troisième bouteille que le serveur débouchonna. Bientot les bulles rendit Bulma euphorique et lorsque Lance l'invita à danser elle se surprit à accepter de bon coeur et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Elle se tourna vers Quenchie qui embrassait Kil a pleine bouche et se dit pour elle même que sa meilleure amie devait être beaucoup plus ivre qu'elle.

Sur la piste Bulma oublia momentanément sa vie et ses problèmes mais surtout le prince. Elle se déhanchait au rythme de la musique et se laissait porter par les notes. Lance la pris par la taille,la rapprocha de son torse et lui murmura « tu es si belle, vient chez moi cette nuit»

Ce fut une douche froide elle se crispa, recula et regarda sa montre 23 h elle était en retard et vachement en retard. Il fallait qu'elle parte et maintenant.

-« Je dois partir Lance je devais être chez moi a 21h. »

Il dut voir son regard de panique, car il proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle refusa mais lui remis son téléphone. Il était charmant et a voir comment Quenchie et Kil se mataient il y avait de forte chance qu'il se revoit. Elle fit signe à Quenchie et lui dit qu'elle partait. Trop occupé avec Kil sa meilleure amie lui porta à peine attention. Lance raccompagna Bulma à la sortie du restaurant et tenta encore une fois de la convaincre de la ramener.

-«Laisse moi te raccompagner Bulma» lui murmura-il à l'oreille en la collant à lui.

mal à l'aise Bulma esquiva son étreinte et s'engouffra dans le premier taxi de disponible.

-«Bonne soirée Lance je t'appel cette semaine»

Et le taxi démarra en direction de la demeure des Brief.

 _Voila la suite bientôt et ce sera un chapitre croustillant._

 _vous avez aimez laissez le moi savoir merci !_

 _Éli_


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le prochain chapitre avec des rapprochements :) j'espère que vous aller aimé j'ai l'intention d'écrire une très longue fic j'imagine que je vais peaufiner mon écriture néanmoins j'espère que ce n'est pas trop difficile à lire.

Bonne lecture

Éli

En route vers chez elle Bulma sentais sa nervosité augmenter à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de chez elle. _A quoi avait-elle pensée, Végéta allait être furieux._

-«Dites moi ma petite dame vous semblez bien nerveuse, c'est votre petit ami c'est cela ? »lui demanda le chauffeur de taxi.

-« Comment avez vous su ?» demanda honteusement Bulma

Trop préoccupée elle se garda bien de lui dire que végéta n'était pas son petit ami

-«Il n'y a qu'un homme pour troublé le coeur d'une si jolie jeune fille, Allons ne vous minez pas mon petit lorsqu'il vous verra qu'importe les soucis il en oubliera même sa propre mère» dit-il en éclata d'un puissant rire gras qui se termina en quinte de toux.

Bulma aurait bien aimé qu'il ai raison mais elle savait qu'il avait affreusement tord. Elle se mit à espérer que végéta soit encore en train de s'entrainer ou mieux encore qu'il dorme. l'imaginant endormit comme un bébé, lui le terrible guerrier, elle sourit à elle même. Le chauffeur qui la vit sourire s'exclama en immobilisant le véhicule

-« ahh le voila ce beau sourire, cela fera 32$ ma petite dame.»

Bulma à qui les paroles avait redonnés un peu confiance régla la note du taxi et lui laissa un généreux pourboire.

-«Merci monsieur, bonne soirée» et elle sortit du taxi rassuré malheureusement pour elle à mesure qu'elle descendait l'allée de sa demeure un doute l'assaille. Elle tenta de l'enfouir et pris une bonne respiration. Entrant dans sa demeure elle trébucha sur un des robots de la famille. Plus ivre qu'elle n'y croyait elle faillit chuter de tout son long mais se rattrapa de justesse. _foutue louboutin* vous êtes peut être très fashion mais très peu commode._ Se relevant elle inspecta les lieux rapidement _-Personne en vue parfait_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine histoire de manger, quand elle le vit assis là immobile à la noirceur elle retint son souffle.

La soirée avait commencé calmement pour Végéta il était dans une forme incroyable, avait réussi à pousser la gravité au limite de son maximum et il en était bien fier. De plus pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait hâte a ce soir. il avait hâte de respirer de cette étrange terrienne au cheveux bleu. Tel une puissante drogue elle avait réussi à lui faire devenir accro à son odeur. Végéta ne l'avouerait jamais mais sa planète lui manquait. Aussi lorsque l'heure fut dépassé il fut surpris que la terrienne ne retentisse pas dans sa chambre de gravité. Il patienta a la limite du supportable et lorsqu'il fut assez énervé pour détruire une partie de la salle de gravité, il décida de s'installer à la cuisine attendre que cette foutu humaine sans cervelle daigne se montrer. Aussi quand elle fit son entré a minuit Végéta était assez énervé. Lorsqu'il la vit casi chuté il eu un reflexe d'aller la rattrapé mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle s'approcha dans la cuisine et s'adossa contre l'immense îlot de la cuisine.

-«Écoute Vé je suis désolé je n'ai pas vue le temps passé et je suis parti dès que j'ai vu l'heure.»

 _-VÉ ?! se questionna Végéta elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme cela._ Pensa le princequand éaient-ils devenue si familier ? Malgré tout ,ce surnom n'était pas pour lui déplaire. En faite pour l'instant il n'avait que faire de ses excuses et ses paroles ce qu'il voulait c'était la sentire.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle t-elle une bête se dirigeant vers sa proie.

 _Une panthère pensa Bulma._ Tout en elle lui intimait de fuire, c'était instinctif. Elle se colla contre la desserte et voulu s'enfuire , mais Végéta fut plus rapide et la coinça entre l'ilot et son torse puissant. Prisonnière de ses bras elle se mit à respirer rapidement. La fixant silencieusement Végéta se pencha à son cou et inspira. Ce fut le coup de grâce de Bulma le souffle chaud du prince a son oreille ses bras de chaque côté d'elle, Elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement et ce fut une explosion. Loin de la repoussé comme elle l'aurait cru, Végéta répondit à son baiser de façons sauvage, il la plaqua durement contre lui et la souleva contre le comptoire. Elle semblait si légère dans ses bras. Ses mains empoignèrent ses cheveux et elle sentit la langue du prince se glisser dans sa bouche. Les mains du Sayian quittèrent sa taille pour remonter le long de son corps et un long frisson de plaisir la traversa. _Depuis quand un baiser l'excitait t-elle a se point?_ elle glissa ses mains sous le chandail du Prince et l'entendit émettre un soupir rauque qui la rendit folle. Elle mordit sa lèvre et se colla d'avantage à lui lorsque soudainement il la relâcha brutalement .

Elle sentit un froid immense l'envahir et un manque l'enveloppa. lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard rempli de haine elle eu mal.

Respirant bruyamment et la dévisagent le Sayian lui dit lança sèchement

-«Tu sent l'odeur d'un autre homme !?» Fulmina-til

-«Je heu ...»

Perplexe Bulma ne savait quoi dire, elle avait complètement oublié Lance. Elle aurait voulu crier a Végéta qu'il n'était rien pour elle, mais les yeux du prince la regardait si durement qu'il fit mourir ses paroles dans sa gorge. Furieux Végéta avait des envies de meurtres toujours entre ses bras les yeux agrandis par la peur Bulma ne niait même pas, et lui qui l'avait embrassé, 5 minutes plus tard et il la prenait à même le comptoire.

C'était SON odeur SA planète SON humaine. Qui était cet homme pour oser la souillé de son odeur immonde. Pour qui se prenait-elle, oser le séduire alors qu'elle avait encore l'odeur d'un autre mâle sur elle. Elle aurait du bénir les cieux que le prince des Sayian daigne lui donner de l'attention. Sentant sa colère grandir dangereusement le prince inspira profondément esquiva un sourire et demanda d'une voix suave:

-«dit moi Bulma, cet homme de qui tu porte l'odeur, t-a t-il regardé comme je le fais présentement» demanda le Prince en la détaillant outrageusement et en l'orgnant sur sa robe remontée sur ses cuisses.

-«heu non» répondit Bulma en rougissant

-«et dit moi t-a t-il tenue comme je le fais présentement» lui murmura-il tout en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

Bien que Lance l'ai enlacé, Bulma fut obligé d'admettre que cela n'était pas du tout orienté dans les même dessins Aussi fit -elle signe de la tête négativement.

-«t'a t-il embrassé comme ceci ?» Se penchant vers elle Végéta captura ses lèvre de façon brutale si le premier baiser était remplis de désir et de promesse celui-ci était possessif voir punitif. Répondant à son baiser Bulma senti la tête lui tourner. s'accrochant au épaules du Sayian celui-ci mit fin au baiser laissant à bulma des lèvre meurtri il se pencha vers elle et fixa son regard dans le siens se pencha à son oreille et il lui murmura

« et dit moi t-a-il payé ? car j'ai bien envie de voir ce que tu as à m'offrir pour quelques billets »

Encore étourdis des baiser de végéta et sentant les larme couler sur ses joues Bulma fu frappés par ses paroles blessantes. Pourquoi gâchait-il tout ? qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tant de colère elle lui répliqua tristement

-« Je te déteste Végéta va au diable »

Elle se dégagea brusquement et s'enfuit dans sa chambre laissant libre court à ses larmes.

La regardant s'enfuire en pleurant le prince ressentit un pincement il haussa les épaules et se dit que ce devait vraisemblablement être l'énergie sexuelle qu'il n'avait pu évacuer, il aurait peut être du les assouvirs tout compte fait.

 _Voila en espérant que ca vous ayez aimé c'est poche que je suis si mauvaise en orthographe, car je vous aurait déja mis ce chapitre en ligne beaucoup plus tôt. En espérant ;P_

 _Éli_


	4. Chapter 4

kuro-Sayan j'espère que cette suite te plaira c'est effectivement comme ca que je vois Végéta :)

Anabelle, me encanta que te gusta mi historia … claro que me voy a continuar esta historia (lo siento mi espanol es muy malo jeje. espero que el traductor es mejor que yo ;)

exténué et encore sous le choc Bulma se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfouit son visage humide sur l'oreiller mais, qu'elle imbécile elle avait laissé le prince la ridiculisée une fois de plus elle était tombé dans son piège les pieds joint. Tel une jeune adolescente elle avait laissé son désir pour un homme prendre le dessus, car il fallait bien l'avouer elle avait envie de lui. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'affection physique. Mise à part Yamaha, qui se préoccupait plus de son propre plaisir, elle n'avait pas été avec beaucoup d'homme et ce stupide Saiyan qui se passait ses journée à se pavaner à moitié nu. Pensant à son ancien petit ami elle eu un vague remord, quand il serait ressuscité dans 1 an reprendraient-ils leur éternelle dispute ? Elle imaginait sa tête s'il avait pu être témoin de la scène de la cuisine, aurait-il été jaloux ? aurait-il voulu la reconquérir elle en doutait, Végéta n'était pas un homme qu'on défiait aisément

ahhh ce stupide macaque l'enrageait ! C'était décidé plus jamais de rapprochement physique n'aurait lieux avec ce Prince de l'enfer. Elle s'en tiendrait à une relation platonique et professionnel et si elle avait besoin de plus il y aurait toujours le gentil et sage Lance. Pensant à ce dernier elle prit son cellulaire et lui envoya un texto

-merci pour la belle soirée xxx

elle n'eut pas à attendre 1 minute que sa réponse vibra

-merci à toi belle Bulma tu na pas quitter mes pensée depuis que je t'ai déposée. Serais-je trop hardie de t'inviter à prendre un verre ce vendredi ?

Un peu prise au dépourvue Bulma hésita, elle avait passée une excellente soirée avec Lance et il était définitivement trop mignon pour gâcher tout ça. Par contre elle doutait de ses sentiment vis à vis lu.i Elle fit taire sa petite voix qui lui intimait que c'était probablement pour énervé un certain singe de l'espace et accepta.

-Ca me ferait plaisir Lance :)

-Parfait je passerai te prendre dison à 21h.

-21h c'est parfait bonne nuit et a vendredi lui renvoya Bulma

-Je sais à quoi je rêverai cette nuit douce Bulma -xxx-

Le dernier texto la laissa perplexe et elle eu envie de tout annulé mais se retint et ferma son téléphone.

 _He bien voila une bonne chose de faite_. Elle se sentit soudain plus légère en passant qu'il ny aurait plus d'ambiguïté entre elle et végéta. Une relation strictement professionnel voilà pas plus compliqué que cela!

fier de sa décision elle se dirigea vers son labo bien décidé à plancher sur les robots du mercenaire.

A la fine pointe de la technologie le labo de bulma se trouvait en dessous de la demeure des Brief. Le décor moderne et raffiné était son havre personnel.

 _Il voulait des robots tueur ils les auraient !_

Des robots lance flammes, des robots lance flèchettes, des robots paralysant s. Elle inventa même un robots qui arrivait à augmenter et désactiver la gravité de sa salle de gravité. Elle espérait ainsi le prendre de court.

Lorsque le jours se pointa elle regarda fièrement sa petite armée de robots. Leur carapace noire cachait de terrible armes que même le plus entraîner des guerrier ne saurait vaincre. Elle sourit et s'autorisa une douche avant de retrouver son cher Végeta

Après que bulma se soit enfui dans l'escalier après la scène de la cuisine, le prince fut tenté de courir la rattraper afin de finir ce qu'il avait débuté en effets le tiraillements qu'il ressentait dans le bas ventre n'était pas prêt de se calmer et même après sa douche glacé il était toujours présent. Il aurait très bien pu partir se chercher une humaine potable mais il savait que cela ne changerait rien il la voulait cette stupide scientifique à l'odeur obsédante. De toute les femme du monde il avait fallu que ce soit la plus pénible qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ! le désir qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait senti si frêle et abandonnée dans ses bras, il aurait pu la briser d'une seule mains, chose qu'il avait bien faillit faire en sentant l'odeur de l'autre homme sur elle. Qui était-il pour oser toucher ce qui lui appartenait ?! possessif le prince était reconnue pour ses colère impulsive lorsque l'on convoitait ses biens …. il pensa tout de même que c'était la première fois que cela concernait une fille normalement c'était des planète ou des armes jamais une femme. Cela devait être causer par la résistance de cette fichue sorcière. c'était bien la première qui semblait résister au charme du prince. Sentant son désir reprendre de plus belle,

Il fit la seul chose qu'il croyait l'apaiser ... s'entraîner et pousser son corps à la limite de ses forces et lorsqu'il fut épuisée il se traîna dans son lit et sombra d'un sommeil profond. Qui fut troublé au petit matin par l'image d'une nymphe au cheveux bleu assise au pied de son lit. _Ce pouvait il que son subconscient lui fasse cadeau d'une bulma dans ses rêves ?_. Paresseusement il s'étira et attrapa sa sirène bleu et l'enlaça afin d'humer sa nuque Mmmm 《tu sens si bonne 》murmura t-il en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque

Bulma, qui malgré une courte nuit, se sentait d'attaque à affronter Végeta. Aussi après une bonne douche elle se glissa dans l'appartement du Prince. Elle le trouva profondément endormir. Il devait être épuisé pour ne pas l'avoir entendue entrer. Pensa t-elle. Elle s'assit au pied du lit et l'observa les traits détendus il ressemblait à un innocent garçon. son front était large et son nez aquilin Ses pompette hautes et sa mâchoire bien défini lui conférait une allure princière. En torse elle observa sa musculature parfaite. Grand dieux, il n'avait rien à envier aux sculptures grec des plus grand musée celui-la.

Il était beau pensa t elle.

Au même moment il gémit dans son sommeil et elle cru qu'il allait se réveille quand il l'attrapa et la tira pour la capturer de ses bras puissants.

Elle retint un cri lorsqu'elle l'attendie de sa voix rauque lui murmurer 《tu sens bonnes》

Immobile elle se surprit à savourer cette proximité se pouvait il que cette machine de guerre est plus à offrir que du sang et la destruction ?

Elle tenta de se dégager et elle l'entendit rire

-《je savais bien que c'était un rêve une Bulma tranquille et consentante》

Elle se retourna et se retrouva collé à son visage qui lui souriait malicieusement. Inconsciemment elle pensa que ce devait être cela se réveiller d'une nuit d'amour avec lui. Elle ne put que répondre à son sourire. Le prince redevient sérieux et fixa la scientifique et s'attarda à sa bouche.

 _Allait il l'embrasser?_

Elle prit panique et bondit du lit. Elle n'allait pas oublier ses bonnes résolutions pour un corps à faire damner les saints.

II rit de plus belle en lui disant

-《que me vaut ce superbe réveille?》

Encore subjugué par son sourire Bulma bégueilla sur sa réponse

-《 euh je je voulais te dire que t'es nouveaux robots étaient prêt et qu'ils t'attendaient dans la salle de gravité》

-《ehh bien en voilà une bonne nouvelle même si j'aurais préférer que tu sois venue me réveiller pour finir ce que tu avais commencé hier 》 ricana-t-il

Elle rougit jusqu'au oreille et murmura tout bas

-《ça n'arrivera pas, plus jamais 》

-《 dommage 》 répondit-il en se levant le drap enroulé autour de ses hanches et la laissant planter la.

Voila désolé de l'Attente sincèrement j'espère que vous allez appréciez.

noubliez pas une petit suis sur que cela va m'aider à enchaîner le prochain chapitre héhé :)

Eli


End file.
